Sonic Shuffle
Sonic Shuffle (ソニックシャッフル Sonikku Shaffuru?) is a video game that was released exclusively on the Dreamcast. The game was co-developed by Sonic Team and Hudson Soft, which is later known as Konami Digital Entertainment. Gameplay The game play involves playing randomly given cards. The deck of cards has four of every card numbering 1-6 and four wild cards. Three of the wild cards have an “S” and the remaining card is the “EGGMAN” card. Each hand given to the four players contains seven cards, one of which is always a wild and two are always 4 or higher, the remaining four cards range from the normal 1-6. Playing the cards would dictate the distance your player would move on the board. The S cards could be played as a seven if you had decent timing as the card changed from 1 to S, it could also be used to swap your deck of cards for another players deck. The "EGGMAN" card was bad fortune for one or all of the characters and would generally cause trouble for the players in myriad ways. A full game could take anywhere from twenty minutes to two and a half hours, depending on how many Precioustones you decided to be available to you at the beginning. Story The story involves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy getting caught up in a mess in a world called Maginaryworld, which they inadvertently stumble upon one day when Lumina sends a vortex to take them inside the dream world. A villain named Void has shattered the Perfect Precioustone into many pieces, resulting in chaos in every part of the world. Lumina Flowlight and the rest of Maginaryworld are counting on Sonic to restore it and bring Lumina back, who mysteriously disappeared along with the Perfect Precioustone. The game progresses in multiple story lines and playing as each different character will allow the mystery of Void to finally be realized. After each world is successfully restored the chosen character will confront Void with Lumina. As they interrogate him the chosen character is able to finally realize the true meaning of what Void is trying to say. Each character has a different story and will realize that Void is the emptiness that allows dreams to be created in the first place. The group makes their way to the Nature Zone, a jungle created from dreams of those wishing to be one with nature. However, Void has placed dark pillars in the jungle. After acquiring the six pieces of the Precioustone, the group is given a set of keys to unlock the last Precioustone. When the four obtain the final piece of the Precioustone, an earthquake occurs and they are forced to escape. The jungle is restored to its original state, much to the group's surprise. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Lumina then enter the Riot Train, made from a dream of those who love adventures. However, the train is unstable. After collecting the pieces of the fourth Precioustone, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails successfully push the train to a stop. With the train back in control, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Lumina enter the 4th Dimension, a world that Illumina has dreamed of which also contains the fifth and final piece of the Precioustone. With the imminent disappearance of Maginaryworld, the five head towards the Temple of Light to retrieve the last piece of the Precioustone. The group then confronts Void, who reveals that he has decided to wreak havoc on Maginaryworld due to his loneliness. Void resorts to turning himself into a monster with the aid of the Precioustone, forcing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy to fight him. The group uses the light switches to defeat Void. Finally reunited with Void, Lumina merges back with him into Illumina, their true form. She thanks Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles for saving Maginaryworld, apologizes to the group, and tells them that dreams can conquer emptiness. The game ends with Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles leaving Maginaryworld toward new adventures. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Sonic Shuffle Media. Unused Voices Sonic Shuffle / Unused Voices Videos Sonic Shuffle / Videos Voice Sounds Sonic Shuffle / Voice Sound Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games